Crow
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Mengapa orang-orang selalu menyambungkan keberadaan burung gagak dengan kesialan-kesialan yang akan terjadi? Apa karena bentuk fisiknya? Atau suaranya? Atau... apa? Yang pasti, ada dua alasan mengapa burung gagak disebut sebagai salah satu burung yang mengerikan di dunia ini. FOR SUSPENSE DAY. SasuSakuIta. Mind to RnR?


Saat burung gagak mengeluarkan suara khasnya...

Semua orang dengan berlebihan mengira itu adalah pertanda sesuatu, entah kematian, entah kesialan. Yang pasti, pertanda buruk.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Apa karena burung gagak memiliki bulu, paruh, dan mata yang serba hitam?

Atau karena suaranya yang khas dan membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung merinding tanpa sebab?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning : semi-OOC, AU, gore, violence, misstypo?**_

_**Main Characters : Uchiha Kyoudai, Haruno Sakura**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun, ada dua kenyataan tentang burung yang identik dengan malam hari itu.

Kenyataan yang membuat burung gagak berbeda dari burung yang lain—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CROW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—adalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau sudah dengar?"

"Tentang apa?"

"_Crow! Crow _kembali beraksi setelah tiga bulan lamanya! Kali ini korbannya seorang direktur perusahaan besar."

"Direktur?"

"Iya, sekaligus pemilik _Sabaku Corp, _Sabaku no Kankurou."

"Hah, benarkah? Kasihan sekali padahal dia masih muda untuk ukuran seorang direktur."

"Begitulah, lalu cara pembunuhannya—"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan, kalau _Crow _yang melakukannya sudah pasti tidak wajar."

"...Benar, kejam sekali siapapun yang memakai nama _Crow _itu."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi yang jelas menurutku dia bukan manusia. Kalaupun dia manusia—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—dia pasti tidak punya hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah menutup kedua telinganya dengan _headset _dan menaikkan _volume _lagunya paling tinggi—sesuai kemampuan telinganya, Uchiha Sasuke tetap masih bisa mendengar obrolan dua pria di sebelahnya. Dia mendengus jengkel, pasalnya sejak dia naik kereta menuju Oto ini, kedua pria di sebelahnya tidak berhenti berbicara dari awal bahkan sampai sekarang. Ditambah pembicaraan mereka kini sampai ke perihal yang sedikit sensitif untuknya.

Menyebalkan, bukan?

Sasuke ingin pindah tempat duduk—tentu saja—tapi sialnya, kereta ini lagi penuh-penuhnya dan Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan bahkan ujung jempol kakinya sekalipun. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, pria tampan itu menghela napas kesal. Meskipun tak ingin, pembicaraan kedua pria yang sudah berumur itu terus masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran. Kenapa pembunuh kejam itu dinamakan _Crow?_"

Pria satunya yang ditanya terlihat memasang _pose _berpikir, dia sedikit bersenandung kecil—entah untuk apa. Lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya seolah mengerti akan sesuatu.

"_Crow _dalam bahasa inggris artinya gagak," tiba-tiba dia kembali berpikir, "hm selanjutnya, aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa..."

"Karena para saksi mengatakan, setiap di lokasi pembunuhan sesaat sebelum korban ditemukan selalu terdengar tawa seseorang." Uchiha bungsu itu tiba-tiba ikut berucap setelah sekian lama terdiam. Sepertinya dia kesal mendengar kedua pria itu dan ingin mereka cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini.

Kedua _onyx _miliknya yang tajam melirik pada kedua pria di sampingnya, "Benar kan, paman?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar kesal.

Pria berambut hitam dengan kantung mata tebal itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Ya, kau benar anak muda. Tak kusangka kau sering menonton berita juga, jarang anak muda zaman sekarang yang mau memperhatikan sekitarnya." Ucap pria itu setengah memuji. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan menghela napas.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan burung gagak?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi memang terus bertanya. Pria satunya terlihat kembali berpikir.

Sasuke menarik napas, "Haah, paman tidak tahu?" sedikit terdengar nada menyindir di sana, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Tentu saja itu karena gagak—"

**TING TONG**

**Sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Oto pusat. Stasiun Oto pusat. Harap bersiap-siap, perhatikan langkah Anda. Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal.**

**Sekali lagi—**

"Sudah sampai ya," Sasuke bergumam sendiri dan berdiri mengikuti para penumpang lain yang mulai siap-siap di depan pintu kereta. Dia melepas _headset _yang menempel di kedua telinganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

Pria tua tadi menahan tangan Sasuke, "Hei anak muda, kau belum melanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi!" gusar pria itu. Uchiha bungsu tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis dan melepas tangan pria tersebut dengan sopan.

"Maaf paman, silahkan paman sendiri yang mencari alasannya."

Dan Sasuke pun melangkah meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang saling berebutan untuk keluar dari kereta dengan jalur Konoha sampai Ame tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu menggema di tengah heningnya malam hari. Lokasinya terletak di belakang gudang yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi dan terabaikan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Jadi, bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang akan bisa mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memilukan itu.

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu menggelepar di atas tanah. Kedua bola mata _lavender _miliknya yang indah menatap _horror_ tangannya sendiri yang baru saja terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tergeletak dengan indahnya tepat di depan wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata mulai menggenang dan siap jatuh kapan saja. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Dia ingin pergi dari sini—tentu saja, tapi tubuhnya seolah terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kepalanya mencoba mendongak dengan gemetar, dia ingin melihat wajah orang yang tertutup dengan bayangan hitam tersebut.

Namun percuma, Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Selain karena memang tempat ini sangat gelap, hanya cahaya samar-samar yang berasal dari lampu penerang jalan yang bisa dia andalkan. Kini orang itu melangkah mendekatinya. Dengan napas yang memburu dan bibir yang bergetar, wanita cantik itu berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Orang itu kembali berhenti tepat di depan batang hidung wanita berambut _indigo _tersebut, dia menurunkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mengambil tangan Hinata yang tergeletak.

"Nona, anda memiliki jari-jari yang indah," ucap orang itu yang dari suaranya sepertinya adalah laki-laki, "Tapi menurut klien saya, jari-jari ini digunakan untuk menggoda para lelaki. Apa itu benar?" Hinata tercekat mendengar pertanyaan pria itu, tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan.

_Kenapa..._

"Padahal menurut saya pribadi, anda terlihat seperti wanita cantik yang baik-baik," laki-laki itu bergumam dengan tenang, seolah tidak mempedulikan ketakutan yang sangat kentara di wajah Hinata, "nah, bagaimana nona? Anda bisa mengelak pernyataan klien saya tentang anda—yaah, walau itu tidak akan mengubah permintaan klien saya untuk membunuh anda," lanjutnya lagi.

_...dia merasa..._

Hinata membuka mulutnya. Dia ingin mengelak semua pernyataan—entah siapa itu—yang dikatakan laki-laki di depannya. Tapi suara enggan keluar dari mulutnya, seolah kerongkongannya terasa kering seketika. Hinata tetap berusaha mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya sampai tangan besar milik pria itu memegang dagu kecilnya.

..._dia tidak akan selamat, apapun yang terjadi?_

"Maafkan saya. Silahkan jika anda mau mendendam pada saya," Hinata menyadari cengkraman Sasuke pada dagunya semakin menguat. Bersamaan dengan itu, wanita cantik tersebut melirik tegang pada pisau yang digenggam laki-laki itu di tangan sebelah kanannya, "tunggulah saya di neraka, nona..."

**CRAAASH!**

Satu tebasan berhasil memisahkan kepala Hinata dari tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata _lavender _itu membulat kecil, seolah tidak percaya inilah akhir hidupnya. Laki-laki misterius tersebut hanya diam memandang kepala yang kini berpindah di tangannya. Darah masih belum berhenti mengucur dari leher wanita malang tersebut. Setelah itu, tak perlu waktu lama untuk laki-laki itu menendang tubuh Hinata hingga terlempar jauh dan menabrak tempat sampah di belakangnya. Kepala Hinata pun menyusul, hanya saja dengan santai laki-laki kejam itu melempar kepala tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah dan ditutupi kardus-kardus bekas.

Suara pematik api dinyalakan menggema di belakang gudang terbengkalai itu. Dari bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh api kecil, terlihat seringai licik keluar dari wajah laki-laki tersebut. Detik berikutnya, pematik api itu dilemparkan ke atas kardus-kardus bekas tersebut hingga api yang tadinya kecil akhirnya semakin membesar dan menyebar. Seolah akan memakan hangus semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sang pria misterius itu tersenyum semakin lebar melihat api yang kian membesar dan mengamuk. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan dengan sedikit menurun. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas. Sehingga dari bayangan yang terlihat, dia bagaikan burung yang akan mengepakkan sayapnya ke langit-langit malam itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Tawa yang membahana itu pun dengan segera terdengar oleh warga-warga yang kebetulan baru pulang dari pabrik pada jam-jam segini dan melewati jalan depan gudang. Merasakan firasat buruk, mereka langsung berlari ke arah belakang gudang yang terlupakan itu. Benar saja, mereka melihat api besar yang menyambar-nyambar ke sekitarnya. Tadinya mereka memilih diam melihat api yang kemungkinannya kecil bisa dipadamkan dengan cepat, sampai mereka melihat tubuh seseorang yang terbakar di tengah api-api itu. Hanya saja—

—mereka tidak melihat siapa pun selain wanita yang terbakar itu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Menjadi seseorang yang disebut _crow _atau gagak, sudah menjadi resiko tersendiri. Bagaikan kutukan, karena telah diklaim seperti itu maka dia secara tak sadar telah meniru semua perilaku gagak sesuai namanya.

Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Laki-laki dengan kode nama burung yang seluruh permukaan tubuhnya berwarna hitam itu, kembali ke rumahnya. Bola mata _onyx _miliknya menelusuri setiap sudut pandang rumah yang sudah cukup lama ditempatinya. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun penyusup yang menyentuh sarang kebanggaannya. Setelah cukup yakin, laki-laki itu menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju sofa di ujung ruang tamunya. Dia mengambil rokok dan menggigitnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil pematik api dan menyalakan rokok itu.

Satu hisapan, lalu dikeluarkannya asap hasil hisapan itu dari mulutnya. Gagak yang sudah terbiasa membunuh dengan caranya sendiri tersebut menatap kepulan asap di depan matanya. Asap-asap itu berputar di atas ruangannya. Bola matanya lebih tepat disebut menerawang daripada menatap asap rokok tersebut.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik rokok dari mulutnya, "Entah sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti merokok..." laki-laki yang sedikit mirip dengan pria yang kerap disebut gagak tersebut menghela napas seraya membuang puntung rokok itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya hingga apinya mati, "...Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik dari laki-laki berambut panjang di depannya itu hanya memejamkan matanya, "Entah sudah berapa kali juga kubilang, bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti, _aniki,_" balasnya datar. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya mendengus kesal, Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan melewati si Uchiha sulung.

Pria berambut _raven _tersebut mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja. Saat meminumnya, dia melirik kantong plastik berisi obat-obatan yang juga berada di atas meja, "Kau sudah minum obat?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengalirkan air putih itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku, "Hm, jangan khawatir," laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum tipis beberapa detik. Namun setelah dia mengingat suatu hal, senyum itu hilang, "Sasuke, kau... masih bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran?" tanya sang kakak dengan tatapan sedih.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Uchiha bungsu itu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Tadi saat aku berbelanja di _supermarket_, sekelompok ibu-ibu di sampingku mengatakan bahwa _crow _beraksi lagi," ucapan Uchiha sulung tersebut seolah tertahan. Bila Sasuke berjalan menjauh saat dia bertanya, itu artinya sang adik tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan jika sudah begitu—

—kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Laki-laki bermata _onyx _seperti adiknya tersebut menghela napasnya. Dia masih ingat saat terakhir kali mereka berdua saling berargumentasi tentang pekerjaan baru Sasuke sebagai pembunuh bayaran demi mencari uang untuk biayanya berobat. Keduanya yang saling tidak memiliki sejarah pendidikan tinggi—karena kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat mereka masih belia—tidak bisa diterima di perusahaan mana pun. Ditambah Itachi ternyata selama ini menderita penyakit diabetes yang didapat dari ibunya. Membuat kedua bersaudara ini semakin tertekan saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke yang putus asa, mencoba mencari jalan pintas. Laki-laki yang memiliki tatapan mata setajam elang itu memilih menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang tidak menunjukkan identitasnya. Awalnya masih memakai cara sederhana hingga sekarang pembayaran pun sudah bisa dikirim melalui _transfer _dan kontak dengan klien dilakukan melalui telepon atau _email_. Itu semua berjalan mulus sampai akhirnya pekerjaan licik itu ketahuan oleh sang kakak.

Itachi masih mengenang masa-masa kelam itu ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengus menahan tawa setelah lama terdiam, "Kalau begitu, apa aku jadi gigolo saja?" pertanyaan Uchiha bungsu itu dengan segera membuat Itachi membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan berbalik cepat.

"SASUKE!"

"_Hai hai, _aku hanya bercanda. Tak usah menatapku dengan sangar seperti itu," sahut Sasuke cepat seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan sang kakak sebelum dia diceramahi lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Itachi mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "baiklah, _gomennasai ne... aniki?_"

Sebelum Itachi sempat membuka mulutnya, suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan kedua laki-laki yang bersaudara tersebut. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain, seolah bertanya orang bodoh macam apa yang bertamu di tengah malam begini? Setelah bunyi ketukan yang ketiga kalinya, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu sementara Sasuke di belakangnya sudah menyiapkan pisau lipat di dalam saku celananya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Itachi terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya, "Sa-Sakura-_chan!_" teriaknya memanggil nama gadis cantik berambut _soft pink _tersebut. Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum di depannya seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi.

"_Konbawa! _Maaf datang malam-malam Itachi-_san,_" setelah mengucapkannya, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum pada Sasuke di belakang Itachi. Sasuke tersentak dan dengan cepat memasang wajah dingin seraya menghindari tatapan polos kedua hijau _emerald _itu. "_konbawa mo, _Sasuke-_kun!_" sapanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Itachi menggerutu mendengar jawaban dingin Sasuke seperti biasa pada orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi dia bisa menyimpan ceramahnya pada adik yang memang _anti-social _itu nanti. Selain karena sekarang Sasuke sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Itachi harus melayani salah satu tetangga mereka ini.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan?_" tanyanya. Sakura menoleh pada Uchiha sulung itu lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Dua buah kotak makan yang dibungkus dengan kain. Lagi, Sakura mengikik kecil.

"_Bento!_" jawabnya dengan sedikit teriak. Itachi masih memandangnya dengan bingung, "Ini buatanku. Kalau aku memberikannya pada kalian besok pagi, kalian pasti sudah pergi. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik memberikannya pada kalian sekarang. Hehe, lagipula ada juga kemungkinan kalian belum makan malam, kan?" Sakura memajukan dua _kotak _makan itu lebih dekat di depan laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan. _Kami sudah makan—"

**KRUUUK**

Suara perut Itachi setelahnya membantah semua kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan. Keheningan melanda mereka setelah suara perut itu terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian, tawa keras Sakura akhirnya mengisi keheningan yang sedikit kaku itu. Mendengarnya seketika membuat semburat merah tipis keluar dari pipi laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun tersebut.

"Hahahahaha! Sudaah, tidak perlu berbohong lagi Itachi-_san!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sasuke terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil rokok di mulutnya lalu membuang abunya pada asbak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika puntung rokok itu kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Suasana kamarnya yang hening membuat pembicaraan antara kakaknya dengan tetangga baru mereka sejak beberapa minggu lalu itu terdengar olehnya.

Suaranya...

Wajah polosnya...

Kedua bola hijau _emerald _miliknya...

Senyumnya...

Uchiha bungsu itu mendecih keras. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menekan rokok yang tadi dihisapnya ke dalam asbak hingga mati. Sasuke menerawang pada pintu kamar di depannya. Menimang-nimang, apakah dia akan keluar dari kamar ini. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut duduk di tepi kasurnya dan meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Tak biasanya Sasuke merasa sebingung ini. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba berasumsi bahwa keanehan yang dialaminya ini akibat kurang tidur atau berbagai macam alasan logis yang bisa dia terima. Jika memang bukan alasan logis, lalu alasan pralogis apa yang mungkin menyebabkan dia seperti ini? Pria berambut _raven _tersebut menghela napasnya keras-keras dan akhirnya berdiri menyebabkan kasur di bawahnya berderit.

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan pembicaraan di antara Itachi dan Sakura. Mereka menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka—mungkin sebenarnya ke arah dapur di belakang mereka—walau laki-laki itu sendiri seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan kedua insan manusia di sana. Begitu Sasuke melewati mereka, Itachi menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Hhh, dasar anak itu," gumamnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik awal. Sakura-_chan, _walau rumahmu tepat di samping rumah ini. Bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya ke rumah kami saat tengah malam. Bagaimana pun, perempuan itu tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di luar pada jam-jam segini!" ceramah Itachi seraya mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya sebagai tanda penekanan dalam kata-katanya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Memang, gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi kalau diceramahi terus-terusan, rasanya kesal juga, "Iya iya maaaaaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Itachi-_oniisan~~_" jawab Sakura dengan main-main. Tak lupa dengan gembungan di kedua pipinya yang masih belum mengempis. Antara gemas dan kesal, Uchiha sulung itu akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi Sakura, "Aaaaa _ittai ittaaaai! Gomennasai gomennasai!_" rengek gadis berambut _soft pink _itu pada akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, Itachi tertawa puas dan melepaskan cubitannya sementara Sakura sendiri masih mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Gadis cantik itu merengut sesaat, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tertawa kecil mengikuti pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan. Dimana sang kakak tertawa bersama dengan gadis yang terus mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Aneh. Ini aneh. Rasa apa ini? Rasanya begitu... menyesakkan, terutama di bagian dada. Apakah dia terlalu banyak merokok akhir-akhir ini?—sepertinya tidak, mengingat Itachi yang mulai sering menyembunyikan kotak rokoknya secara diam-diam sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Tangannya bergerak meremas baju yang menutupi dadanya.

Demi Tuhan...

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah dengar? _Crow _kembali beraksi lagi."

"Iya sudah, kulihat di berita TV pagi tadi. Kali ini korbannya bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Anak direktur percetakan Hyuuga di Osaka."

"Kejam sekali. Dia dibakar setelah kepala dan tangannya dipisah dari tubuhnya. Padahal menurut warga setempat, Hinata-_san _terkenal baik dan lemah lembut."

"Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi _crow _yang membunuh siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu asal ada klien yang memberinya uang—itu yang kudengar dari suamiku."

"Aku juga tahu itu, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya sampai menjadi pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, kita juga harus waspada..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meminum habis kopi kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya setelah secara tidak sengaja dia mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang ibu-ibu yang sesaat tadi berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki tampan itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang listrik di belakangnya. Padahal setelah berbicara tentang _crow _tersebut, para ibu-ibu itu memandang kagum akan wajahnya yang rupawan—seperti tatapan para wanita lain pada umumnya. Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke tak mampu menahan dengusan mengejek dari bibirnya.

Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa pria rupawan ini adalah _crow _yang mereka takuti—

—apa yang mungkin akan terjadi?

Dengan asal, Sasuke melempar kaleng kosong itu ke arah tempat sampah di ujung kanannya. Laki-laki itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sebelum dia sempat berbalik untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, suara seseorang menghentikannya, "Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasuke tersentak. Bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi dia memang sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Namun hal itu tidak cukup membuatnya membalikkan badan sampai gadis pemilik suara tersebut sampai di sampingnya, "Hah hah, tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa kau akan pulang?" tanya Sakura setelah mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena berlari.

Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu terdiam beberapa saat seolah berpikir. Lalu dia menjawab singkat, "Hn."

"Ah, baguslah. Mau pulang bersama?" entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa mengartikan jawaban Sasuke sebagai 'iya', tapi sepertinya Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Kedua bola mata obsidian milik Sasuke melirik ke sudut kiri matanya dan mendengus.

"Terserah." Ucapnya lagi. Mendengar jawaban itu senyum Sakura kembali merekah. Gadis itu berlari kecil menyamai langkah Sasuke yang lebar hingga dia bisa berdiri di sampingnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang begitu berarti—setidaknya sampai mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju rumah mereka yang memang bersebelahan. Sakura terus menerus bersenandung sejak mereka bersama sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap diam. Alis pria yang kerap dipanggil gagak itu mengernyit seakan memikirkan sesuatu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei," Sakura menghentikan senandung dan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada adik tetangganya tersebut, "kau... sekolah kan?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut menaikkan alis sebelahnya dengan heran. Namun dia tetap mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bertanya, jika dadaku sakit itu karena apa?" gadis bermarga Haruno itu terlihat bingung sesaat lalu berpikir. Sasuke diam menunggu melihat Sakura yang memasang _pose _aneh yang dia ambil maksudnya sebagai _pose _berpikir. Detik demi detik berlalu sampai Sakura tiba-tiba menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm, itu tergantung Sasuke-_kun. _Memang saat dadamu sakit, kau sedang melakukan apa?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya memikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia katakan atau seperti apa kata-katanya yang akan keluar. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu juga sedikit heran melihat sikap Sasuke yang menurut sepengetahuannya selalu dingin itu kini terlihat begitu bingung.

Pada akhirnya tubuh Sasuke bergeming dan laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. Jawab sejujurnya saja, toh tidak ada yang spesial, "Saat aku melihatmu dengan _aniki,_" jawabnya. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum dia memiringkan kepalanya. Seakan otaknya masih mencerna apa maksud jawaban Sasuke.

"Hah?"

Sasuke yang tidak menyadari gelagat Sakura kembali meneruskan, "Ah iya, melihat senyummu juga... tapi hanya jika kau tersenyum dengan _aniki,_" sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terpaku olehnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Alisnya mengernyit bingung melihat wajah Sakura yang entah kenapa semakin memerah saat kini _onyx _miliknya bertemu dengan hijau _emerald _itu.

"Ji-Jika aku tersenyum pada Itachi-_san, _dadamu sakit?" Sakura sedikit menunduk. Kedua tangannya berpindah pada belakang tubuhnya seraya memainkan jari-jari satu sama lain. Rasanya aneh, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak grogi, "Kalau perempuan lain yang tersenyum pada Itachi-_san _apakah dadamu juga terasa sakit?" tanya Sakura. Sesekali manik hijau _zamrud _itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

Dengan ekspresi yang masih belum berubah, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya laki-laki itu memang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dialaminya sekarang dan tidak menganggapnya begitu penting. Justru sekarang malah gadis itu sendiri yang mengerti. Tapi Sakura sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sasuke, bukan hanya itu... sekarang perasaannya...

"Sasuke-_kun..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi berlari secepat mungkin menerobos hujan badai yang tiba-tiba datang ketika dia keluar dari _supermarket. _Sebenarnya, bisa saja Uchiha sulung itu menunggu hujan reda di salah satu tempat berteduh yang dia lewati selama perjalanannya menuju rumah. Namun, waktu sudah melewati jam makan malam dan Itachi tidak mau membiarkan adik kesayangannya menunggunya dengan perut kelaparan.

Saat sampai di depan rumah, Itachi langsung membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa seperti biasanya, "Huff, dingin sekali. Sasuke, kau sudah ma—hei! Jangan merokok lagi!" berang Itachi melihat adiknya dengan santai duduk di sofa seraya melebarkan posisi duduknya dan meniup asap-asap hingga berterbangan di ruangan depan tersebut.

Sasuke tetap diam dan terus melihat ke samping, seolah tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Walau tatapannya terlihat kosong, tangan Sasuke masih belum berhenti memasukkan dan mengeluarkan puntung rokok itu dari gigitannya. Itachi merasa heran melihat Sasuke yang tidak biasanya dan mengabaikannya seperti itu. Tapi ditepisnya firasat buruk yang hinggap di dadanya dan dengan cepat tangannya bergerak mengambil rokok di mulut Sasuke.

"Sasu—"

"Itachi-_nii..._" panggilan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya membuat Itachi sedikit tertegun. Uchiha bungsu yang sedari tadi menerawang itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak dengan pelan, "...sakit..."

"Eh?" mendengar nada lemah dari ucapan Sasuke seketika menyadarkan pria berambut hitam panjang itu. Itachi dengan panik menyentuh dahi adik satu-satunya, "Kau sakit, Sasuke?—tapi, badanmu tidak panas," gumam Itachi setelah bertanya. Sasuke masih diam saat tangannya kini bergerak menyentuh tangan kakaknya lalu menepisnya membuat Itachi sekali lagi tertegun kaget.

Sasuke membalas tatapan sang kakak yang menatap cemas padanya. Tapi anehnya, melihat bagaimana cara Itachi menatapnya entah kenapa membuat dirinya diselimuti amarah. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut memejamkan matanya erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum dia membuka matanya kembali hanya untuk menatap tajam _onyx _milik sang kakak. Itachi sendiri semakin bingung melihat tingkah aneh adiknya itu.

"Saat aku tahu kau menderita penyakit, rasanya tidak sesakit ini," cengkeraman keras Sasuke pada lengannya membuat Itachi merintih dan sontak menjatuhkan belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya untuk makan malam dirinya dengan si bungsu. Belum lagi, ketika Sasuke ikut berdiri sehingga kedua kakak beradik yang kini tingginya hampir sama itu saling menatap satu sama lain, "dadaku semakin sakit saja. Sakitnya sangat menggila, aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku ingin terlepas dari rasa sakit ini. Kenapa bisa begini, Itachi?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa ditambah kata-kata '-_nii_' atau '_-aniki_' membuat Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa benar ini adiknya? Sasuke yang selalu terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya sangat hangat di dalam. Namun sekarang, seolah tak ada lagi kehangatan. Pemuda di depannya berubah menjadi laki-laki dingin baik di luar maupun di dalam. Sebelum Itachi akan bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu tersentak ketika Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya dengan sangat keras.

"Benar, keberadaanmu di dunia ini hanya menyakitiku," Uchiha sulung itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Mencoba menahan erangan kesakitan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena cengkeraman erat Sasuke yang seolah akan menghancurkan pergelangan tangannya. Itachi membuka sedikit matanya, mencoba melihat bagaimana ekspresi adiknya sekarang. Tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah ekspresi yang seakan menggambarkan ekspresi seekor binatang pemangsa.

"Bagaimana kalau _aniki _menghilang saja?"

Sebelum Itachi sempat terkejut lagi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh sang kakak hingga terjatuh menyeret di atas lantai. Rokok yang tadi belum sempat dimatikan saudaranya itu, diambil lagi oleh Sasuke lalu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berjongkok di depan kakak satu-satunya, "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, jangan menatapku dengan sangar seperti itu, _aniki._" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aaaargh!" erangan Itachi menggema ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana lalu menusukkannya pada kedua tangan Itachi. Kedua tangan itu bertumpuk lalu ditancapkan pada lantai di atas kepala Uchiha sulung tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wajah kesakitan kakaknya. Lalu ditiupnya asap hasil hisapan rokoknya tepat di depan wajah Itachi, "Uhuk uhuk! Sa-Sasuke! Hentikan..." bisik Itachi pelan.

Sasuke pergi sebentar hanya untuk mengambil pisau dan peralatan makan lainnya dari dapur kemudian kembali lagi. Uchiha bungsu itu memutar-mutarkan pisau dapur di tangan kanannya sementara kedua matanya menatap tubuh Itachi dari bawah lalu ke atas, "Sekarang... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tatapan Sasuke berhenti pada kedua mata Itachi dan kembali menyeringai, "Supaya kau tidak menatapku dengan sangar lagi."

"Akh... Sa-Sa—AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKH!" dalam satu kali tusukan dengan garpu, Sasuke menusuk mata kanan Itachi. Bagaikan mengambil buah, Sasuke menarik garpu tersebut keluar dengan santai. Itachi menggeleparkan tubuhnya karena kesakitan sementara mata kanannya kini tengah diambil paksa oleh adiknya sendiri, "HENTIKAN! SASUKE! HENTIKAAAAN! AAAARGH!" teriakan Itachi semakin membahana di tengah ruangan ini.

Jengah mendengar teriakan kakaknya, Sasuke mempercepat aksinya. Dalam sekali tarikan, garpu itu berhasil keluar dengan mata kanan Itachi yang menancap di ujungnya. Laki-laki yang entah dibutakan karena apa itu tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Dijilatnya bola mata Itachi dengan iris berwarna hitam _onyx _seperti miliknya itu, di saat yang bersamaan kedua bola mata Sasuke melirik lubang mata Itachi yang kini mengalirkan darah melewati pipinya. Seperti menangis.

Tidak berhenti di situ, Sasuke mengambil rokok dari mulutnya dan menempelkan ujungnya yang berapi ke perut kakaknya hingga dia meringis kesakitan dan menimbulkan bekas luka bakar di perut itu. Dengan mata kiri yang masih di tempatnya, Itachi menatap sedih pada Sasuke. Seringai licik itu... dan kedua mata setajam elang yang seolah akan membunuhnya hanya dengan menatapnya. Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya untuk lebih memperjelas penglihatannya.

Inikah... wajah seorang pembunuh?

Inikah... _crow_?

Tubuh pria berambut hitam panjang itu kembali bergeming ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil sendok di samping tubuhnya. Kali ini Itachi pun tidak akan lagi bisa mengandalkan mata kirinya, karena bagaikan menyendok sesuap nasi, Sasuke mengambil mata kiri kakaknya lalu mencungkilnya hingga mata itu terlempar ke samping tubuhnya.

Bagaikan insting seekor binatang, seolah tidak mempedulikan bahwa yang berada di bawahnya ini adalah kakak kandungnya, Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Kemana Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menyayangi kakaknya dengan tulus itu sebagaimana Uchiha Itachi yang juga menyayanginya? Sekarang bagi Sasuke, Itachi tak lebih sama dengan korban-korban pembunuhannya yang sebelumnya.

Tonjokan keras Sasuke pada perut Itachi membuat laki-laki yang sudah tidak mempunyai kedua mata lagi itu memuntahkan darah dan air liur dari dalam mulutnya. Pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu terbatuk-batuk tak berdaya sementara Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Gerakan Sasuke setelahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ketiga jari tangan adiknya itu kini masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga isi mulutnya pun ikut berdarah.

Sempat terbesit rasa kasihan di dada Sasuke. Dan secara tidak sengaja memori-memori masa lalu di antara mereka berdua berputar bagaikan gasing di kepalanya. Rasa takut menyelimuti tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu, hingga akhirnya tangan kirinya bergetar akan menyentuh tubuh Itachi yang bersimbah darah. Namun, tangannya berhenti seketika saat di kepalanya muncul wajah seorang gadis.

Sekali lagi, dada Sasuke kembali terasa sakit. Pemuda berambut biru donker tersebut meremas rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak histeris, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan adiknya, Itachi tersentak kaget. Dia ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi isi mulutnya yang terluka membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara banyak. Teriakan Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi bahkan terdengar semakin memilukan, membuat insting Itachi sebagai kakak muncul dan ingin sekali memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

Namun, perlakuan selanjutnya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Sasuke yang dibutakan rasa sakit saat ini, langsung mengambil pisau dapur yang sedari tadi terabaikan dan menusukkannya ke dalam dada Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu membuka mulutnya karena terkejut, rintihan-rintihan kecil pun semakin terdengar. Sasuke terus menekan pisaunya semakin dalam, sehingga setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuatnya, mengeluarkan cipratan darah dari dalam dada bidang Itachi.

Sasuke menarik lagi pisau itu dari dada Itachi, tapi dia belum berhenti, "AAAARGH AAAAARGH AAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke terus dan terus berteriak seperti orang yang kesetanan dan berkali-kali menusukkan pisau dapur itu ke dada Itachi. Darah-darah yang terus bermuncratan kini mengenai wajah, tangan, bahkan pakaiannya. Sungguh berbeda, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke selalu tenang dalam melakukan pembunuhan.

Melepaskan tusukan terakhir, Sasuke melempar pisau itu ke samping tubuhnya. Laki-laki beriris obsidian tersebut terdiam menatap jasad kakaknya yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Tidak ada gerakan yang berarti, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari belakang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Itachi-_san! _Sasuke-_kun! _Aku membawa—"

Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dia melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya. Kain bekal yang biasa dia bawa itu kini terjatuh dari tangannya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang ikut jatuh terduduk. Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura yang terkejut dengan pandangan kosong. Pria yang kerap disebut sebagai _crow _itu menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Sakura bisa melihat jelas siapa pemilik darah yang bermuncratan di ruangan ini dan juga di tubuh Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata gadis itu membulat dan semakin mengecil. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Seolah gadis bernama bunga tersebut membisu dan tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi dalam waktu ke depan. Bola mata hijau _emerald _itu kini beralih ke Sasuke yang masih terpaku dalam posisinya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis deras dalam diam. Gadis itu terus menunduk dan mengisak. Semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Sasuke masih menatap ke arahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum tipis ikut terukir di wajah tampannya. Tak lama kemudian, tawa kecil terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. Bagaikan manusia yang sudah kehilangan jiwa, tatapannya begitu kosong—

—bahkan saat air mata itu mengalir keluar melewati pipinya.

"Saku...ra..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun... _Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?"

"...Entahlah."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku akan berharap semoga kau tidak menyukaiku seperti yang ada di pikiranku."

"Memang... kenapa?"

"Karena aku... menyukai Itachi-_san—_bukan, aku mencintainya_. _Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin bersamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun, ada dua kenyataan tentang burung yang identik dengan malam hari itu.

Kenyataan yang membuat burung gagak berbeda dari burung yang lain—

—adalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang pertama, **burung gagak selalu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan suara khasnya, "KAAK KAAAK" seperti tertawa... setelah mereka berhasil membunuh mangsanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lalu yang kedua, **kedua burung gagak jantan akan bertarung sampai salah satu dari mereka mati demi memperebutkan seekor burung gagak betina—

**.**

**.**

**.**

—bahkan meskipun mereka adalah saudara kandung yang keluar dari dalam satu telur yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, kayaknya kali ini gak terlalu sadis kan ya? Soalnya saya memang sengaja tidak terlalu musatin ke bagian _gore_-nya. _Gomen ne_ ._.v

Pokoknya _**HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY, JUNE 13**__**TH**__** 2012**__ minna-saaaaan_ XD

Ini bisa dibilang _event _mendadak, salahkan kak **mysticahime **#kabur #dilempar yaah gak mendadak-mendadak amat sih. Mungkin saya juga yang lupa wkwkwk #dor

_Well_, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus saya katakan. Sampai jumpa lagiii, _mind to review please? _:3

**.**

**.**

**NB : **Maaf kemarin-kemarin saya tidak sempat mengucapkannya dalam _fic_ walau sudah saya ucapkan di _facebook_, tapi saya turut berduka cita dengan salah satu rekan saya sebagai sesama _author_ SasuSaku, yang telah dipanggil oleh Allah untuk kembali ke sisi-Nya. Semoga kau tenang di sana, kak **Arnanda Indah **a.k.a **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**. Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya dari dulu waktu saya masih hijau hingga sekarang. Saya senang pernah bertemu dengan kak Nand, walau kita sempet jarang ngobrol lagi sejak kakak sibuk kuliah. Istirahat yang tenang ya kak, saya dan para _author _SasuSaku lain akan selalu mendoakan kakak :'D


End file.
